runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:C R A Z3 D
'Details' Owner - xBloodcrazEx Clan Chat - Cr A z Ed Home world - 83 Clan Base - Edgeville Clan Cape - Any, team cape is 26 Clan Colour - Red C R A Z3 D is a combat based clan, based in England (Gmt but accepting most people who can make events), accepting both f2p and p2p members but orientating more towards p2p minigames and gameplay. It is an extremely new clan, founded on the 9th of february 2010. At the moment we are accepting any recruits who have a decent knowledge and aptitude to the combat role of the game. This means preferably around 70+ combat or 50+ for a pure however exceptions will be made providing it's not stupid (i.e level 5 combat). Requirements If NOT a pure: *Melee - 60+ Strength, 60+ Attack, 50+ Defence, 43+ Prayer *Ranger - 65+ Ranged, 40+ Defence, Decent melee stats for precaution *Mage - 65+ Mage, 40+ Defence, Decent melee stats for precaution If you ARE a pure: *Melee - 60+ Strength,60+ Attack, 1 def (unless berserker pure) *Ranger - 60+ Ranged, 1 Defense, decent Strength *Mage - 60+ Mage, 1 Defense, decent Strength News (News to come) *'Events' The more events attended, the greater your chance of promotion. 'Rules + Ranks' Your rank in the clan''' DOES NOT affect the rules and the same punishments will apply #Main rule - Cuss enemies all you like but do not under any circumstances show aggression towards your clan mates, agression towards clan mates will result in a possible rank down and a "black mark". *Side Note: 3 "black marks" and you are kicked out of the clan*''' #Follow runescape rules (bad language will be accepted to a degree due to jagex's over the top censoring) #Be at least semi-obedient. I'm not going to be bossy but don't blatantly refuse orders, also do what you think is right. #1 ranked account per person, it's fine to have a pure, however don't expect a rank #Multiclanning IS tolerated provided this is the main clan Level 100+ instantly become Corporals. To gain ranks attend events or invite people. List of clan members 'Leader/Founder -'' Cr A z Ed ''(p2p)' Combat level 111, 99 Woodcutting 'General/Moderator/Head of Combat - 'XCrazedAgsX ''(p2p) Combat level 108, 99 Woodcutting 'Sergeant - Scaredof23s ''(p2p)' Combat level 113 Sergeant - SHINKINBOB (p2p) Combat level 77 'Sergeant - Mudvayyyne (p2p)' Combat level 90 Private -'' CrossOSX ''(p2p) Combat level 77 Private - Less Slay11 (p2p) Combat level 87 Private- Masa5566 (p2p) Combat level 90 Private- Porky301 (p2p) Combat level 77 Clan History *9th February 2010, Leader leaves clan: deja vu and founds C R A Z3 D. *11th February 2010, total number of clan members reaches 15 *12th February 2010, Runedan 16 is kicked permanently from clan *13th February 2010, total number of clan members reaches 25 *14th February 2010, alliance is arranged with final vengance to aid us vs. team falcon *15th February 2010, total number of clan members reaches 35 *23rd March 2010, Cr A z Ed gets hacked and all ranks are lost. *1st June 2010, Cr A z Ed recovers account only to find that the clan as been apart. *2nd June 2010, Clan Leaders Cr A z Ed and XCrazedAgsX ,kick start the clan back up after 4 months of the clan apart. Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:UK Clans